


My Interview with Organization XIII

by Annatara



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Humor, Video & Computer Games, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annatara/pseuds/Annatara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One intrepid reporter, a group of 13 villains.  Insanity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Interview with Organization XIII

I greatly enjoyed playing Kingdom Hearts II, and I think Organization XIII is one of the most unique groups of villians I've seen in a while, so I decided to pretend to interview them.  They have some great lines, and I thought it would be fun to take those lines out of context and put them in an interview.  Hope you enjoy it!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made this video years ago (even before Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories came out so I could not include those characters), but I thought I would share it here now that I have an account.


End file.
